This invention relates to an electrical facility in which a plurality of housings containing various electrical equipment such as an electrical power distribution center are connected to each other so that they can function as an integral facility and can be operated and inspected as a unit.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a front view, respectively, of a conventional power distribution facility disclosed in for example Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 60-190106. In the figures, the electrical facility comprises a housing 1 having side walls at four sides, a bottom wall and a top wall (not shown in the figures), and having connecting ports 1a and 1b, the connecting ports 1a being provided with a door 2. Various electrical devices 3 are disposed and housed within each housing 1 arranged in a unit or units, the electrical devices including switchgears, monitor control panels, batteries, air conditioners, etc. In order to connect the housing 1 to each other, a passage unit 4 comprising four side walls, a bottom wall and a top wall (not shown in the figure) is provided. The passage unit 4 is provided with connecting ports 4a each having a door 5 and connected to the housing 1 through a packing by bolts (not shown) so that ingress of rain water is prevented. The electrical facility also comprises foundations or mounting beds 6 and 7 for mounting the housing 1 and the passage unit 4, respectively, thereon, and a staircase 8 for the entrance to the housing 1.
Each of the housings 1 in which the electrical equipment 3 is disposed is arranged to have an outer shape and weight that allow easy shipping.
The conventional facility as above described is assembled as follows. First, the housing 1 containing the electrical device 3, the passage unit 4, the mounting beds 6 and 7 and the staircase 8 are shipped and transported to the installation site.
Next, the mounting beds 7 and the passage unit 4 are installed, and the respective housings 1 are installed on the mounting beds 7 so that the connecting ports 1b and 4a are aligned. At this time, the passage unit 4 and the housing 1 must be connected in a water-tight relationship by means of a packing. At the respective connecting port 1b or 4a, wiring ducts and air conditioner ducts are connected so that the connected components function as a unitary electrical power distribution center. The access to the power distribution center is provided by the staircase 8 and the door 2.
With the above-described conventional electrical facility, the passage unit 4 is needed for connecting the housings 1, increasing the cost and the installation area needed. Also, the water-tight connection between the housing 1 and the passage unit 4 is difficult to establish, because it requires a highly accurate positioning of the housings 1 relative to the passage unit 4. Moreover, because of the structure of the passage unit 4, installation of additional housing 1 to expand the facility is difficult.